WILD
by Shadows-Rose99
Summary: A mystery man shows up, claiming to have unfinished business with Kitsuna nad Kuna. What will the Loonatics do when something makes the girls go crazy! Read to find out! Blood, injury and violence is inside! KitsunaxRev KunaxTech


_**Wild!**_

A/N: Read _Meet The Parents_ first so you can understand things like Kitsuna's sister Kuna and how they took out their father Kuroi.

The Loonatics were caught in the middle of a heated battle, Slam, Lexi and Duck had all been knocked unconcious. Fighting off the endless swarm of robot fighters, each Loonatic started getting tired. The robots surrounded them, they stood in a circle, not leaving any of their teams backs un guarded. That's when the sea of robots parted, in walked someone completly unknown, this was a new villian. "What's up doc? You from outta town?" Ace said as he glanced at the man who stood before them. "Let's just say...I was serving under someone that you took out...And i'm here to repay the favor..." The man said in a rough voice, his face and body were hidden in under a dark black cloak. The Loonatics had questioning looks until two yelps were heard, they remaining team turned to find two of their team members trapped in the clutchs of robot fighters. "Hey! Let da goils go!" Ace shouted, Tech and Rev stepped forward to try and free their loves, but ended up getting thrown back over to Ace. "I don't think so, my master gave me specific orders before you destroyed him. Get the fox and wolf girls, and do the worst thing you can think of to torture them, without killing them. And that is what i shall do.." The man said as he walked over to the girls, with his back facing the guys, he smirked though no one could see. "Don't think about trying to attack me, in doing that you automatically seal their deaths." He said, he heard a grunt of annoyence, knowing he foild their plan. "Now...Prepare for the suffering...To all of you..." He said as he went over to each girl and grabbed their wrist. "Hope you enjoy your new state of mind girls." He said before sinking a needle into each of their arms, both gasped as they felt the formula shoot into their veins, a burning sensation jolting through them, causing them to cry out in pain. The robots dropped them to the ground, both girls sat on their knees, panting for breath. "You might want to get away from them, it'll only take a minute to start."

After that, the robots and the man retreated. Only leaving with that statment , Ace was suspicious. Rev and Tech went to the girls, they kneeled down and tried to get the girls to speak, but only heavy breaths escaped their wide open mouths. That's when it happened, in a flash, both Rev and Tech were flung backwards, Tech being just pushed so he wasn't terribly harmed, but Rev on the other hand was not. Instead of being pushed, he was striked, 3 long yet thankfully shallow claw marks went across his left arm and shoulder, his eyes were wide as he sat frozen a few feet from the person who striked the speed demon. She growled and stalked towards him, on all fours for some reason, her fox tails swishing back and forth as would went about to pounce, he sat there though, shocked that his love had dug her claws into his flesh. Had Ace not been watching, Rev would've ended up with more claw marks, but luckily, Ace pulled him away just as she sprung. Kitsuna growled fiercly at him, crouched down and ready to hunt. "Rev, You okay?" Ace asked, not looking away from the fox. Rev didn't respond, he stood there, he couldn't move, think, and almost couldn't breathe. "Rev?..." Tech approached his friend, he saw the fear in his friend's eyes, and saw the marks on his shoulder. Then it started coming together, Tech quickly looked back to Kuna, who had been making her way over to the unconcious Duck and Lexi. "Kuna no!" Tech raced over and tackled Kuna, she growled and snapped at him, like a wild animal. "It's starting to make sense..." Tech said as it fit together in his head.

The man must've been working under Kuroi, Kuna and Kitsuna's father, so he planned to get the best revenge without killing them, by turning them againest their friends! He must've injected them with some horomone to set their way of thinking all the way back to basic animal life style! So to Kitsuna, instead of seeing Rev as her boyfriend, she sees him as a walking, talking dinner plater! And Kuna must been seeing this too, so they think others who try to stop them are trying to take their kill, so they fight back! That's explains this weird behaviour, and will hopefully calm Rev down so he can snap out of his stupor.

"Ace! We have to get Kitsuna and Kuna into some sort of trap, they aren't in their right minds!" Tech called, Ace jumped. "Kinda not a good time Tech!" Ace exclaimed as he dodged Kitsuna again, Tech rolled his eyes then threw Kuna across the area, knowing she'd land alright, then he ran to wake Slam and the others. Slam was their best bet to catch the two of them, he was the strongest, and Rev was pretty usless right now so there's no avalible distraction except Duck.

Tech shook Slam violently, trying to wake him while keeping Kuna away from Duck and Lexi, who were right beyond him. "SLAM! Slam wake up!" Tech shouted, Slam grumbled and opened his eyes, Tech then filled him in on what he had to do. "Got it Slam? You just have to grab Kitsuna and Kuna, and keep them still." Tech told him, he nodded and grabbed Kuna as she tried to jump past him to Duck, the wolf squirmed and growled in his grip. That's when Tech came up and grabbed her arm, he held it still and poked her with a tranquilizer, her struggles quickly faded, leaving her to hang limp in Slams grasp. "Ok, now you have to go for Kitsuna, but be careful. She's already opened a wound on Rev, i think it's put her in a frenzy." Tech warned as he looked at the fox who didn't stop attacking for a second. Finally Kitsuna managed to catch Ace, she had jumped him from behind and dug her claws into his shoulders, the leader cried out in pain, which for some reason awoke both Lexi and Duck. "Ace!" Both cried out, but were shocked to see their fellow teammate causing the damage. Kitsuna smirked a wicked grin and removed her claws from one of his shoulders, then she licked the blood off of her paw in deilight, the taste sending her further into her wild blood frenzy. She loved the taste so much, but then, she caught the smell of another, tastier blood nearby. Turning her head to the right, she spotted him, Rev still stood there, stunned and couldn't do anything but hold his shoulder and stare at her with wide, frightened eyes. With a snarl and a grin she pounced off of Ace and ran towards Rev, Tech shouted for him to move, seeing him not respond the coyote quickly ran towards them, by then Kitsuna had already reached him though.

Pinning him to the ground, Kitsuna's sharp blue, animalistic eyes surveyed his body, as if inspecting her prey to make sure he couldn't get away. Rev just stared at her helplessly, staring into her wild eyes, seeing the intent she had. With one swipe of her claws, she opened the already clotting wounds on his chest, she grinned at the sight, her eyes wide as she watched the blood start seeping from his chest. She leans down and licked the wound, her tongue digging into the wound to get as much of his blood as she could, without needing to dirty her claws anymore. Rev's eyes were wide and he was pale as a ghost, from someone else's point of view, this could look like something sexual had the person not seen her claw him open and see her licking the blood, but he knew she had no feeling in doing this, her only instinct was to kill and get the blood, almost like a vampire, except a bit more rough. That's when she was ripped off of him, his hands instantly going to his chest, he knew he'd been losing too much blood, anymore and he'd pass out.

"Slam! Hold her still!" Tech said as he reached where Slam tried to keep his hold on Kitsuna, she rapidly kicked and clawed at him, wanting nothing more then to be back where her prey was so she could finish him off. As soon as he reached them, he grabbed Kitsuna's arm that almost clawed him, he just barely got the tranquilizer into her, but after a few minutes of struggle and the help of Ace and Duck, he managed to get it in her. Kitsuna's eyes went blurry and she got a final glance at everyone before passing out, the guys let her go and set her down beside her unconcious sister. After that, Rev finally seemed to come out of his shocked stupor, his bleeding stopped and he slowly made his way over to the girls. They looked perfectly normal now, their faces smoothed out into peaceful expressions like usual, but he knew the moment they woke up, if Tech didn't come up with an antidote before then, they'd be dealing with two wild animals again...

"Rev?" Someone called him, he turned his head to see Lexi standing there, she kneeled down beside him. "You okay?" Lexi asked, Rev turned his head back to Kitsuna, a hand going to the claw marks on his chest. "She attacked me...She attacked me and...And i couldn't stop her..." Rev mumbled out, with her super hearing, Lexi caught it though. "I'm sure you would've been able to stop her if she hadn't hurt you so bad." Lexi said, not knowing what Rev truly meant. "That's not it Lexi...I wouldn't have been able to stop her...Been able to deny her what she wanted...been able to hurt her..." Rev said quietly, Lexi's eyes widen a bit, understanding what he meant now. Trying to think of something to say, Lexi put her hand on his shoulder, trying her best to comfort him. "....I understand....The same would've happened to me if someone i loved was trying to hurt me." Lexi said, hoping it would help. Rev sighed, he brushed a strand of hair away from Kitsuna's face, gently caressing her cheek. "It's unbearable Lexi....Knowing you can't do anything to help, not being able to help the one person you've loved for so many years..." Rev almost whispered, he squeezed his eyes shut and his hands turning to fists, though no matter how he tried, he couldn't stop the tears from starting, they ran down his cheeks and dripped down to the ground, his body shook slighty as he silently cried. Lexi frowned lightly, gently, she wrapped her arms around him, he didn't resist it, but he still just sat there. After another few moments, the thoughts of Kitsuna's face, eyes narrowed and teeth showing as she snarled at him, her wicked smirk as she clawed his chest open a second time, the last look on her face before she past out, he couldn't take it. He started sobbing lightly, hoping to not attract the attention of his fellow teammates, tightly gripping her arms, Rev cried on Lexi's shoulder, his face hidden though. Lexi gave a light smile, knowing that Rev needed to let it out, seeing as he was so terrified earlier and didn't get the chance, so she just held him lightly, hoping it would make him feel better. Though she heard light whispers coming to her right, she turned her head slightly and saw the guys looking at them, everyone looked concerned, even Duck. "He ok?" Ace asked the question they were all thinking, Lexi glanced down at the sobbing roadrunner in her arms, his crying increased to violent sobs that shook his body. "I don't know about right now....but he'll be a little better once he calms down..." Lexi told them quietly, they nodded and tried to get back to what they were talking about, but Tech couldn't look away from his friend.

When it had been abut 10 minutes, Rev finally stopped crying, Lexi looked down to see him with his eyes half open, but he was looking at nothing. "Rev? You alright?" Lexi asked, Rev didn't respond, he just turned his head to look at Kitsuna, a few more tears slipping down his face unnoticed by him. She tried again, but all she got was more silence, she understood though, so she didn't push it. The others came over and went to grab the girls, Rev almost went to stop Ace from picking up Kitsuna, atleast until he felt his wounds throb painfully, he settled for walking beside them, never keeping his eyes off of Kitsuna. When they got back to their zoomatrixs, Rev felt really weak, that's when he noticed his wounds had opened yet again and blood was slowly seeping out, so Tech told him to ride with him instead of risking trying to fly after losing so much blood. On the ride back to HQ, Rev kept his light grip on Tech, but his eyes were always locked on Ace's zoomatrix, knowing exactly where to look for where Kitsuna was.

It had been a week since then, and Rev's eyes remained dull, instead of their bright shiny teal, they were dull and lifeless, basically like his entire life had been taken from him, which it basically had since Tech wouldn't let him see her, they had both already woken a few times, luckily they had been locked away in a cage before that happened. Still, Tech refused to let him see her, saying that he wouldn't want to see her in either state she was constantly in, which would be either wild rage, or unconcious and straped to a bunch of machines. After asking him over and over why he couldn't see her, Tech finally exlplained their conditions. Both were straped to machines that would hopefully retreive their memories and ways of thinking from the back of their minds, but so far it wasn't going well. Tech constantly scanned their thoughts for anything remotely human, but always came up with wild,violent thoughts. Rev kept trying though, and finally, Tech told him he could come in.

"I'm warning you Rev, You probably won't like what you see..." Tech said as Rev walked in, watching his face change from content, to one of frightened. "What did you do to them?...." Rev questioned, looking at the two girls hooked up to a bunch of wires and machines. "I told you Rev, they haven't made any progress. Though atleast they aren't getting any worse..." Tech said as he went to activate the machine again. Rev went over to Kitsuna, who was hooked up to more stuff then Kuna. "Tech, Why is Kitsuna hooked up to more machines then Kuna?" Rev asked, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know though, he could feel his healing injuries throbing as Tech explained. "Well, Since she actually tasted blood, she went into a frenzy...Some of those extra machines are trying to get it out of her system, other extras are trying to get her back down to the same level as Kuna." Tech pointed to a monitor that had stats for both girls, Kuna's were normal for her state, while Kitsuna's were high but slowly coming down. "That's another reason you didn't want me in here...isn't it?" Rev asked, looking back at Kitsuna who was turning and clawing in the direction of Rev while she slept. Tech sighed, but nodded. "I just think that if she smells you then she'll get worse, seeing as you're the one she...tasted..." Tech slowly, even though he was a meat eater, and roadrunners were a coyote's main course in the old days, it just disgusted him to even think of something like that happening to his friend. That's why Slam was the one to rip Kitsuna off of Rev yesterday, because he was too horrified with the sight to even move. "I see...I guess i'll go then, i saw what i wanted..." Rev said, he started to head for the door before he heard something from one of the monitors. "Progress made." Both were shocked when they saw both Kuna and Kitsuna's stats plummet down to just about half way above the normal thinking style. "I wonder..." Rev and Tech pondered, thinking about what could be happening to the girls.

Deep in their thoughts, both girls thought basically the same thing, so we don't have to go to both of their minds now!

While they slept, pictures came back to them, pictures of things that were strangely familiar...

A fox....no, a fox woman. With...red fur, and marks on her face...Who was she? _Mom..._ Both thought, they saw the fox woman smile at them, they even smiled back. Then she faded, both girls wanted their calming mother back, especially when a horrible figure came to them. Their father, but then they grinned when they saw him pummeled into pudding. After that, four more figures came up, all dressed in black and a color.

Two bunnies, a duck, and a tasmanian devil. _Ace...Lexi...Duck...Slam..._ They remembered, smiling at their friends who just grinned at them.

While they remembered, Rev and Tech both saw their memories flash on the monitors. "Tech, they haven't remembered us yet..." Rev pointed out, Tech nodded. "I know...Maybe we're the farthest in their minds for some reason..." Tech suggested, Rev thought for a moment, before getting an idea. He walked over the now calm Kitsuna, who lay with a small smile on her face. "Rev! What're you doing!?!" Tech exclaimed, rushing over just incase. "Just trying something...to stir up her memory..." Rev trailed off as he caressed her face. He leaned down and started whispering something quietly. "Ahh...I understand what you're trying now..." Tech said with a smirk and went over to Kuna, trying to do the same thing without blushing too much.

Back in their minds, Kitsuna and Kuna started hearing something. _**Kuna...Did you hear something?**_ Kitsuna thought, Kuna nodded. _Kinda...But why don't we ask them, it seems to be coming from over there._ Kuna suggested, they saw three blurry figures show up. Coming closer, they saw the blurry figures start to take form. The first one wasn't making any noise though, it was a purple shaded roadrunner, with a black coak on, and his head crest turned to the front, which was a lighter shade of purple then the rest of him. _....Is that?....Rip!!_ Both though as they rushed forward to embrace Rip, he just held a hand up. Confused, they watched as he pointed behind him at the other two who were finally taking form, and they were where the noise was coming from. One was a coyote, brown furred, and greenish gold eyes. He was wearing a average looking outfit, though it was easy to see he was a Loonatic. _Tech!!_ Kuna thought as she rushed over to the voice that was calling her, which was coming from the coyote. Kitsuna looked to the third one, another roadrunner. Though this one was taller then her and Rip, his head crest was also spiked backwards, though unlike Rip, he had dark blue feathers while his crest was a dark purple, He had the same sea foam green eyes that Rip had too. Suddenly, it rushed back, just like with Rip and Tech and everyone else, the memories flooded her system, but this time they over flooded. When he finally made it to where Rip stood, he smiled down at his little brother then looked to her. "Rev..." She actually said quietly, she didn't want to yell like Kuna, or anything like that. She just wanted to be with him, and be able to feel his touch again. "Rev..." Kitsuna mumbled again, this time it was muffled since she had leapt at him, she leaned up as much as she could and crushed her lips onto his.

Rev was taken back when he heard her talking in her sleep, something she did before this happened, but was plain shocked when he felt a set of lips attached to his, though he didn't object. Slowly, he pulled back to find a set of shimmering crystal blue eyes staring up at him, a gentle smile gracing her lips. "Kitsuna...." Rev smiled, he new his Kita was back, safe and sound. Both just gazed into eachothers eyes, that is, until they heard a strange noise come from beside them. Turning, they both had to hold they mouths closed, for fear of angering the two people they were looking at. While they got a cute romantic moment, things turned out different for other two. Just like in her mind, Kuna gripped Tech tightly to her, though out of her mind, she was basically suffercating Tech. He didn't mind though, since he knew as well, that his love had returned. Trying to make it subtle, Tech pried Kuna's arms open so he could breathe, she took the hint and loosened up a bit. Smiling, Tech wrapped his arms around her, relaxing into perfect contentment...Until he heard a tiny giggle beside him, make that **two** tiny giggles..."I know you two are both done liplocking, so you can stop trying to hide..." Tech said, and he smirked as both of them shouted at him for the liplocking joke. That's when Kuna decided to wake up, she opened her eyes and smiled, but growled when she heard Rev and Kitsuna giggling at them. "Don't worry, they're just happy that you two are back to normal." Tech said, Kuna nodded but then looked at Kitsuna, who nodded back. "What happened anyway?" Kuna asked, Kitsuna nodded. "Yeah, and what happened to you Rev? Where'd you get that injury?" She asked, concerned for him. Rev glanced at Tech with a worried look, who gave him a sympathatic look. "What? Something wrong?" Both girls asked, Rev just silently held Kitsuna, not wanting to explain. Tech sighed, he'd have to explain just like he always does. "Well...I guess i should just explain the whole thing, ok. You see..." Tech explained, both girls sat there as he told them how that guy injected both of them with the horomone, and what happened after. Kitsuna was devasted to find out that **she** was the one to cause such a wound to her love, Rev tried to calm her down, but she sat there crying for a couple minutes, then told Tech to continue.

After everything was explained, both girls felt really bad for what they did, and even though it wasn't their fault they acted like that, they decided to apologize to the team. Tech and Rev tried to talk them out of it, saying they had no reason to apologize, but they didn't listen. And Kuna felt even more so when she found out that she slightly hurt both Duck and Slam, Kitsuna also when she heard that she hurt Ace as well as Rev.

As they entered the room, everyone stood and came over cautiously. "Don't worry...We're not like...that anymore..." Kitsuna said, her eyes on the floor, not wanting to look at her friends. "Yeah...We're fine..." Kuna added, her eyes on the ground as well. "That's great!" Lexi said, walking closer. "We were really worried about you two." Lexi said, while kicking one of the others in the leg. "Yeah, we wanted ta help but Tech said ta just leave you goils alone." Ace said, though he had not been kicked, Duck was. "Well..We really are fine now, but... are you guys okay?" Kitsuna asked, looking up nervously from the ground, she instantly saw Ace's bandaged shoulders and felt horrible. Kuna also looked up and saw Duck and Slam with bandages on their arms, she wasn't told but she could tell that Duck's was a cut and Slam's was a bite. Somehow she could. The rest of the group looked confused, Kitsuna winced as Ace cringed from pain when he came closer. "What're you talkin' about?" Ace asked, the others nodded. "Well, when Tech told us what happened...and...we hurt you guys...." Kuna tried to explain, but Kitsuna took over. "Yeah, and we're really sorry! Even if we had no control at the time, we should been more alert before we got caught! We're just...and...sorry..." Kitsuna managed to get out, though a few tears stung her eyes, she quickly cleared them away before they could fall. Ace chuckled lightly, coming over to Kitsuna and Kuna. "It ain't you goils' fault! You may have caused a few minor cuts and a few...pretty bad ones...but we'll be up and running soon. So don't worry your fluffy tails over it." Ace joked, Kitsuna pouted, Kuna almost punched him in the shoulder, but stopped herself in time. "Alright...I guess...but i still don't think you guys are fine..." Kitsuna said, then Rev came up behind her. He whispered something in her ear that made her blush and tried to bite back a smile, he just winked and walked back to their room. Kitsuna couldn't hold her wide grin from going across her face, just as she was about to follow him, someone stopped her. She was about to glare at whoever did it but looked up at Ace who had a knowing look. "'member what we talked about..." Ace said, then let her go, Kitsuna just looked at him, then zoomed off to her room leaving a cloud in shape of her form behind, without answer. The bunny sighed and shook his head, she knew better then to go against him though, so he wasn't worried. Someday he'd let her go without telling her, just not now, he'd admit, he was protective, but only so she wouldn't make the same mistakes that careless people made, since she was a bit careless when it came to her and Rev's interactions in their bedroom...Though she'd be old enough to know when it's not time for something soon, but right now, at 16 goin on 17, she could use a bit of help along the way. Both him and Tech were protective of them, though only for their own good, but they'd understand in a while.

_**The End!**_


End file.
